


Something to Prove (Nothing to Lose)

by barricadebastard



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Background Hamliza, Domestic Fluff, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Mention of Mental Health Issues, Multi, Mutual Pining, Nonbinary Character, Other, Pining, Polyamorous Character, Polyamorous Negotations, Polyamorous Relationships, Token Cis Lafayette, Trans Character, but they dont know that, demiboy!aaron, trans!herc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-10-12 05:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10482657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barricadebastard/pseuds/barricadebastard
Summary: Aaron just wants a nice tux, but ends up meeting an incredibly handsome tailor. When he gushes about Hercules Mulligan's good looks and sweet personality to his boyfriend, Lafayette, the two team up to seduce the man into their relationship.((aka a shitty herc/aaron/laf fic that im using to procrastinate))





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i have so many other things i should be writing but apparently i don't listen even to myself
> 
> i'm not sure about titles??? it was first called Spark Into A Flame, now it's Two's A Company But So Is Three, but i'm pretty sure it's going to change again?????? idk idk idk man just let me live

Aaron really didn’t expect anything more than a nice tux out of this trip. Thomas had recommended a nice tailors called Mulligan’s, and honestly, if Mr High-Maintenance Thomas Jefferson was satisfied, then Aaron was expecting to be blown away by the quality. And he  _ was  _ blown away - just in more respects than he had originally expected.

Mulligan’s Tailoring offered suits only by appointment, and the building was intimidatingly sleek, so Aaron didn’t even need to walk in to begin wondering if he fit in and maybe he should just turn back…

But before he could turn away, a single tux caught his eye. It was fit to precision, with a midnight blue sheen that was just dull enough to meet Aaron’s checklist of ‘not too flashy, but not plain black’. The stylish cut was broad across the mannequin’s shoulders, and the satin lapel looked mouthwateringly smooth. Well. It appeared that Mulligan’s was just as good as Thomas has stated, if that tux had been made by the same tailor. And so, with a deep breath and a mental prayer to whichever god was listening, he pushed open the door and stepped inside the building. 

It appeared empty, and Aaron glanced around at the suit-clad mannequins that looked far better than he ever could. They ranged from plain black office suits, to a pink floral design that should have seemed utterly ridiculous and yet looked acceptably eccentric on the mannequin. Aaron felt distinctly out of place against the strong, broad figures of the mannequins. Jesus, was he feeling jealous of a bunch of plastic? Lord he needed to fix his standards.

“Can I help you?” 

Aaron turned to see a man smiling kindly at him. He was taller than Aaron, and much broader, good  _ god  _ was he broad. The lines of his suit stretched across his shoulders and chest, outlining his frame in the most gorgeous way possible. His dark skin glowed, and wow, he had a nice smile too. This man was the full package. Aaron didn’t need to be a fortune-teller to know that he was going to embarrass himself in front of this drool-worthy Greek statue, probably in the next five minutes or so.

“Uh,” Aaron replied blankly. (Five seconds - a new record for him. He had never taken such little time to do something so embarrassing that jumping off a bridge seemed like the only viable option). 

“Do you have an appointment?” the man continued, apparently unaware of Aaron’s brain completely short-circuiting. 

“Yes, actually,” Aaron said, finally pulling himself together. “Aaron Burr.”

“Ah, right!” the man exclaimed, holding out a hand. It was a big hand, and Aaron had a bit of a thing about hands, if he shook this hand he was probably going to faint or run straight out of the store, he  _ shouldn’t  _ shake his ha-

Aaron shook his hand. “Nice to meet you. You are?” 

The man had a strong grip. Aaron tried desperately not to think about that. 

“Hercules Mulligan,” was the man’s response, complete with a winning smile that just about made Aaron swoon. “Shall we step into the fitting room?” 

Aaron was going to die. 

* * *

Shaking Mr Mulligan’s hand was awful enough. Mr Mulligan’s broad palm running across the length of his back? That was hell. It took all of Aaron’s concentration not to shiver under the man’s gentle ministrations, and he instead focused on Mr Mulligan’s words.

“You have a very slight frame,” he was saying. “Your shoulders are quite slim, and so is your waist...”

“Is that a bad thing?” Aaron asked, only half-jokingly. Mr Mulligan looked surprised.

“No, no, not at all,” he hurried to add. “I’m just imagining the tux in my head. Visualising, you know. Certain colours and styles look better on other frames than others.”

Aaron hummed, and he would have continued the conversation for the sole reason of getting to hear that almost indistinguishable accent that curled the ends of Mr Mulligan's words. Except now two hands were brushing against his waist and he couldn't stop his shiver in time. There was no possible way that Mr Mulligan couldn't have noticed. 

“Sorry,” he apologised, speaking just a tad too quickly. He forced himself to slow down, and made the smile on his face more amicable. “Just startled.”

“It's fine,” Mr Mulligan replied. A tape measure wound around Aaron's wrist, as the smaller man sucked in his stomach in a futile attempt to get away from those hands. “I don't mean to make you uncomfortable, it's just that the waist size is crucial to making a tux. Getting the wrong measurement, even just by an inch or two, can ruin everything.”

“Right,” Aaron agreed. His voice was even, completely blank of emotion. Lafayette often told him he sounded like a robot when he was uncomfortable; blank, detached and carefully polite. Thinking of robots was good, it would distract him from the fact that Mr Mulligan was literally kneeling in front of Aaron. Alex had been saying something about a project his friend was doing… 

Oh. Mr Mulligan was measuring his thighs now. Well. That was logical, of course. Aaron didn't want a tux that fit perfectly everywhere but was suddenly wrapped his thighs like clingfilm (although Lafayette could probably pull that off), or was hanging off too baggily. It made perfect sense, and was nothing out of the ordinary. Just your typical fitting. 

Mr Mulligan’s hands were big and broad and almost as warm as his smile. 

“So, uh, Mr Mulligan, when did you get into tailoring?” Aaron asked. Anything to get his mind off the man's hands. Although, Aaron wouldn't mind learning more about the man, especially over a nice dinner and a glass of wine at a romantic restaurant. 

“Please, just call me Hercules,” the man replied, with a bright grin. Aaron's heart stopped, then shattered at what he was convinced was one of the most gorgeous sights on earth. “And, uh, a while ago. I've always been into fashion as a kid…”

By the time Aaron left the store, it was with the promise of a gorgeous tux, Hercules’ backstory and a desperate need to explain just how gorgeous the man was to Lafayette.


	2. Chapter 2

A week later, Aaron was cooking dinner. Or, at least, he was trying to. Lafayette had been trying to convince him to talk to Hercules again. Now, as he cut up the onions into tiny pieces, Lafayette was sprawled across a chair next to him, bemoaning all of Aaron's life choices.

“I don't understand,” he was saying, his French accent curling the end of his words. “He's cute, you're cute, you guys should at least talk.”

Aaron hummed nonchalantly, dropping the next handful of chopped onions into a bowl, before beginning on the next lot. 

“What have you got to lose?” Lafayette then added. 

Aaron sighed. “I don't even know if he's interested in guys. I might totally embarrass myself.”

“Ah, but you won't know until you ask,” Lafayette said in what he clearly thought was a wise voice. He merely sounded condescending. 

Aaron fought the urge to sigh again. “What are the chances he's interested in guys, okay with nonbinary people, has no problem with poly relationships  _ and  _ is interested in me? That's a lot of 'if’s.”

“I check all those qualities.”

“I'm not saying it's impossible, I'm just saying it's unlikely. You're special.”

“Aww, really?” Lafayette said, pretending to swoon as he fanned himself. Aaron barked a laugh, and threw one of the onion pieces at him. “You flatter me, Monsieur Burr.”

“Or maybe you just have low standards,” Aaron suggested, amused. 

“Excuse  _ you,  _ but I have the highest standards,” Lafayette’s impish grin softened into a sweet smile. “And you meet every single one.”

Aaron's face split into a wide smile against his will. “A little cheesy, don't you think?”

"What can I say? You bring out the inner romantic in me,” Lafayette said cheekily, leaning forward in his chair to peck a quick kiss against Aaron's cheek. Before he could lean back, Aaron grabbed Lafayette, fingers curling against the prickly hairs on his face to press his lips against his own. 

“You're French. You're always romantic,” Aaron murmured, inches away from Lafayette’s lips. Lafayette smiled, pushing forward to capture Aaron's lips again.

“You know what would be even more romantic?”

Aaron hummed questioningly.

“If you asked Hercules out on a date.”

Lafayette was pushed out of his chair and onto the cold kitchen floor.

* * *

Lafayette continued to pester Aaron about Hercules, but he was a lot less insistent as time passed. Aaron hoped it was because he was beginning to understand that there was absolutely no chance that Aaron was returning to the man. Knowing his boyfriend, however, Aaron knew that it was more likely that he was planning something. And so, he spent his days on edge, waiting for those fated words ‘So I’ve been thinking…’, those words that always came before some ridiculous plan that had Aaron scoffing and yet he’d get roped into somehow anyway.

It was only a few weeks later when Lafayette came bounding into the bedroom, where Aaron was lying in bed, reading a book he had been meaning to open for weeks. He sat down at the edge of the bed looking so anticipatory that Aaron knew something was up. He closed his book.

“What is it?” Aaron asked, already nervous. 

“So, I’ve been thinking,” Lafayette began. Great. “You know how Alex and Eliza’s wedding is coming up?” 

“Sure.” 

Lafayette’s grin grew wicked. “We could do with new tuxes.” 

“Oh no, no no no,” Aaron said quickly. “No no no no no no. I have already bought a tux in the past month, and you have plenty. There is absolutely no reason to go to Hercules.” 

“Oh come on,  _ please,”  _ Lafayette begged, his hand covering Aaron’s smaller one. “I wanna see what all the fuss is about. Can you blame me for being curious?” 

“Well, no, but-” 

_ “Please,”  _ Lafayette begged and how could Aaron say no when Lafayette begged so sweetly? He sighed, and apparently it was all Lafayette needed as confirmation of his defeat. It was difficult to regret his decision when Lafayette was draping himself all over him and pressing sloppy kisses across his face.

* * *

Lafayette truly was curious about Hercules. Although he and Aaron had both agreed on a polyamorous relationship (as long as they told each other about anyone they were interested in), Aaron very rarely looked at anyone else. Lafayette wasn't sure if he felt ashamed or guilty, or if he simply didn't like anyone else.

The last time Aaron had had a crush (he had adamantly opposed to the use of the word 'crush’, but Lafayette knew what a crush looked like), it had been none other than Alexander Hamilton. Unfortunately for Aaron, Alex was in a strictly monogamous relationship with Eliza Schuyler, and being friends with both of them had made Aaron respect them both too much to make a move. 

Even worse, Alex was naturally a touchy person, and was constantly affectionate towards Aaron with no understanding of the consequence. Lafayette was forced to watch as Alex hugged his boyfriend tightly, or casually put his hand over his, or rested his head against Aaron's shoulder. As painful as it was for Lafayette, it must have been a billion times worse for Aaron. 

So now that Hercules was in the picture, Lafayette was determined to make this end well for Aaron. And so he found himself in front of his wardrobe, trying to decide on an outfit. He had to make a good impression, and yet none of his outfits looked good enough to impress a suit tailor but casual enough to go out with.

“Laf, did you steal my socks?” Aaron called from downstairs. 

“No,” Lafayette replied absentmindedly. “I think I saw a pair on the biggest sofa?”

There was a pause. Lafayette returned to switching between different shirts and frowning. The pattering footsteps belied Aaron hurrying down the stairs. 

“How do our socks always disappear?” Aaron grumbled. “Why aren’t you ready yet?” 

“I still can’t decide to wear,” Lafayette admitted, more than somewhat frustrated. Why did his closet seem to flourish on every other average day, but an occasion would pop up and suddenly every nice piece of clothing disappeared to mist. There was absolutely no way that Lafayette was going to meet Hercules with some trashy outfit. First impressions  _ mattered,  _ dammit. At best, Hercules would have a low opinion of him the moment he walked through the door, at worst, Lafayette was going to blow Aaron’s chances with Hercules. 

“Hey, you doing okay?” Aaron asked softly. It was only then that Lafayette realised that his hands were frozen in position, still entangled in the soft material of one of his shirts. He had been staring blankly at the same spot for longer than he had expected to. It took longer than he cared to admit to rip his gaze away to look at Aaron, who had his hands outstretched. After a moment, as Lafayette tried to force his mind to  _ focus, dammit,  _ he stepped into Aaron’s arms. His steps were too slow, his movements too calculated, but once he was in Aaron’s arms, none of that mattered. It was so familiar that he couldn’t help burying his face into the crook of Aaron’s shoulder.

“Rescheduling is an option, you know,” Aaron offered. His voice was gentle and smooth, belying no emotion other than care - no resentment that Lafayette’s mental health issues were getting in the way of seeing his crush.. Lafayette sighed, and hummed in disagreement. “Seriously. It’s not a huge deal to put it off by a day or two.”

“No,” Lafayette finally managed to say. “I want to see him now. I’ll be fine, I just need a moment to recup, recoop, re… what’s the word?” 

“Recuperate?” 

“Yeah, that’s the one."

Aaron nodded, and pressed a quick kiss to Lafayette’s forehead. “Shall I pick an outfit for you?” 

Lafayette huffed weakly. “What, so I can wear all greys and browns?” 

“Hey,” Aaron called out in playful indignation. “Just because I like them, doesn’t mean I don’t know you well enough to pick something out for you! We’ve been dating for almost three years now, I think I know which shirt suits you best.” 

“I’m sure you do, mon amour,” Lafayette teased, pretending to be disbelieving. Aaron grew even more indignant at his words, and immediately turned to the closet, chattering away about this shirt, that shirt, those jeans, that cardigan, etc. Aaon wasn’t much of a talker, but Lafayette had admitted he loved hearing his voice when he was anxious, and ever since then he had become an expert in recognising when talking on and on in a smooth voice would help Lafayette. It really wa unsurprising, considering the richness of Aaron’s voice, like chocolate, all velvety and smooth. It was like listening to a familiar lullaby. 

Once Aaron had laid out several items of clothing on the bed, Lafayette got dressed. The outfit was simple: a simple cream shirt, a maroon cardigan, a pair of black jeans that Aaron claimed did wonders for his thighs, a dark red scarf wound round his neck, and a pair of large glasses, completing a somewhat hipster look. And with that, they were off to see the man that had captured Aaron’s heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys i dont have a counselor anymore and i desperately need one holy shit life sucks


	3. im sorry for not posting for two months a half okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> can u believe i posted the second chapter two days after the posting and then took two months to write the third

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's been two months and a half. i'm sorry. i was really unmotivated but i was in the shower today and thought of five different plot points for this fic and sprinted out so i could write this chapter down. HOPEFULLY i'll be updating it more frequently now that i know where it's going 
> 
> to make up for the long absence, this chapter is 2k words instead of the usual 1k??? iM SORRY OKAY

Herc had another appointment with Aaron, and he tried to convince himself he's not excited. Because he wasn't. Aaron was just another customer who wanted a nice tux, nothing more. It was unprofessional to start crushing on him, dammit. Not that Herc was crushing. He just thought that Aaron was quite attractive. That was all.

Herc was, in case you couldn’t tell, deep in denial.

He spent the half an hour leading up to the appointment cleaning up as much as possible. There wasn’t much to do, considering the entire shop was normally kept in top-notch condition, but soon he found himself standing on ladders to brush the dust from the uppermost shelves that Aaron wouldn’t even be able to see. Aaron was, after all, pretty short. It was kind of endearing, and definitely not what Herc was supposed to be thinking about when he was waiting for the man to arrive. The last thing he needed was for his little schoolboy crush to come back full force after all the effort he put into tamping it down.

Ten minutes left before the appointment, and Herc was stressfully pacing the backroom. He’d pull out his phone occasionally, checking texts, emails, news, anything to get his mind of how long ten minutes could be. It hadn’t worked particularly well, and his mind always seemed to wander back to how Aaron had shivered when he had been measuring his waist.

Five minutes left before the appointment, and Herc was considering texting Alex for advice. The man was ridiculously good at picking up guys, and Herc needed some tips on how to chill the fuck out before he ended up running out of the store before Aaron even got there.

Two minutes left before the appointment, and Herc was seriously considering pretending he had come down with the plague and closing up the store.

That's when Aaron arrived.

He looked good. He was smiling, gentle and polite and still enough to make Herc swoon. As much as he had been trying to prepare himself, all concepts of breathing evenly and counting to ten flew right out of the window. He had almost forgotten how attractive the man was, and the sunlight shining down on him from the window to make him look like a literal angel was absolutely not helping. He was wearing a simple gray shirt, black trousers, black shoes, nothing majorly flashy, but the man next to him?

Well.

Tall, well-built, and a cocky smirk that completely contrasted Aaron’s smile, puffy hair pulled into a bun, and thighs that looked like they belonged more to a gorgeous Greek statue of some god than on a mere mortal. Herc had only been preparing for one attractive guy but now there were two? What the hell had he done to deserve such pain?

“Hi, Herc,” Aaron said, stepping forward. “Is the suit done?”

It took Herc a moment, mind still reeling with the raw beauty (multiplied by two, what the hell?) in front of him. He was proud to say, however, that his voice didn't shake when he spoke. “Yep!” His voice was a little too chirpy to make up for the fact that all thoughts had been completely wiped from his brain. “I'll get it for you, if you wanna just step in the changing rooms?”

Apparently, Mr. Greek Adonis didn't appreciate being ignored. He stepped forward in all his glory, coughing pointedly. “Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette,” he said smoothly. His voice rolled with a French accent - just when Herc thought he couldn't get more perfect - and he spoke with a ringing confidence that made Herc feel a little clumsy.

“That's… a lot of names,” Herc laughed nervously.

“Just call him Lafayette,” Aaron interjected. A little smile danced subtly at his lips. Why did he look so amused when he glanced at Lafayette? Had Herc already embarrassed himself so terribly?

“Lafayette it is, then,” Herc said with false cheer. “Hercules Mulligan, but just call me Herc.”

Lafayette’s head tilted to the side, reminding Herc of a curious puppy. “Like the Disney movie?”

Herc grimaced. “Unfortunately. You can imagine all the jokes I heard throughout childhood.”

“It must have been a difficult time, I'm sure,” Aaron said in a light, teasing voice. Herc mock-gasped, playing up the dramatics when it made the two gorgeous men in front of him laugh.

“It was, I'll have you know,” Herc sniffed.

Aaron used a hand to cover his mouth when he laughed, and his eyes crinkled. Herc wished he could banish such a lovely image from his head.

As Herc got the tux ready, he couldn't help but wonder how Lafayette knew Aaron. The two seemed somewhat close, their shoulders brushing against each other in a familiar way reserved for people you were fond of. Maybe they bumped into each other at a beauty contest. Herc banished the thought from his mind and focused on making the tux look as flawless as possible. Clothes were the only thing Herc was good at, and therefore the only way he could impress Aaron and Lafayette.

But when he brought the tux out, smile already stretching across his face, he was met with… an interesting sight, to say the least.

Lafayette was standing extremely close to Aaron, with one hand wrapped around the smaller male’s face. With lips quirked into a charming smirk, he was whispering something in Aaron's ear, that had the latter laughing. Aaron's head dropped to Lafayette's chest to rest there, his body still shaking with helpless laughter, and Lafayette's smirk grew into a genuine grin as he wrapped his other arm around Aaron's figure and tugged him even closer.

Oh. Well. That explained how they knew each other then. They were dating.

Herc shouldn't have been surprised. Two handsome men like that - it was only natural that they would gravitate towards each other. Good looking people deserved good looking people. Bird of a feather flock together, or whatever the saying was. The point being, Herc was absolutely not disappointed, because he was a professional who professionally kept his behavior professional for the sake of professionalism. There was no room for disappointment.

(Okay, so maybe he was a tad disappointed, but he wasn't going to let that get in the way of his customer service.)

“Here's your tux,” Herc called to them. They sprang away from each other, looking almost guilty, and Herc raised his non-tux-holding hand to signify 'i mean no harm’. “Hey, no, I'm not homophobic, you guys can do whatever. I mean, I'm bisexual so it'd be kinda counterintuitive, you know?

Neither of them reacted obviously, but Herc noticed that the tenseness in Lafayette's jaw disappeared and Aaron's eyes were no longer subtly widened.

“I'm guessing sex in the changing rooms is where you'd draw the line?” Lafayette commented dryly. His casual question had both Herc and Aaron spluttering in surprise (Herc’s brain short-circuited for a moment. Hot guy talking about sex was a little too much to deal with).

“Laf!” Aaron exclaimed, swatting Lafayette's (defined and pretty damn muscled) arm.

“I-” Herc began before his throat betrayed him and he started coughing. Lafayette’s gaze simply flickered between Aaron and Herc, bright and glinting with mischief. “I, yes, um, that would… probably be the line.”

“I can't believe you just said that,” Aaron murmured, covering his face with his hands. “Herc, pass the tux please, before he embarrasses me further.”

Herc obliged, handing over the slim material. Lafayette “ooh”ed as it shimmered a little in the light, and he reached out to stroke it. Herc was rather proud of it, considering the material was slightly more difficult to work with than most.

“You're welcome to try it on now, if you want?” Herc offered. “And then if there are any issues, I can fix them for free. Or you could just take it home and give it back within the next week or so.”

“I think I'll try it on here,” Aaron decided, a gentle hand stroking across the material. He held it as though it was something delicate, like he was cradling a newborn baby, and it made Herc's heart swell unexpectedly. He made his way to the changing rooms, leaving Herc alone with Lafayette. Herc considered walking away and pretending to have some important task to do - he didn't trust himself around dangerously handsome strangers who had no qualms making jokes about sex - but Lafayette pinned him with such an intense stare that he froze, unable to move away under the watchful, magnetic gaze.

“So, Monsieur Mulligan,” Lafayette said, his casual tone contrasting the intensity of his gaze. “You are a tailor?”

“I mean, I'd guess so, considering I tailored a tux for your boyfriend,” Herc joked weakly. Was that… glitter, in Lafayette’s beard? Herc really hoped it wasn't glitter. He was hopeless against black men who decorated their beards, whether it was small flowers or glitter. "Is that… glitter? In your beard?”

Lafayette looked down, as though he could catch a glimpse of his lower face by doing so. “Oh, yes. I was experimenting with new makeup styles a few days ago, but the glitter has refused to cease its persistent stalking, I see.”

Herc was going to fall in love with a stranger who he had spoken to once and was dating his extremely attractive client. Good lord.

“I was saying, your looks are wasted in this career. I could introduce you to various modeling agencies, I'm sure they'd be delighted to take you on,” Lafayette continued. “You certainly have the face for it, and your body…” his gaze dipped down to skim over his chest and thighs, “Well, I'm sure there are many who would appreciate seeing you all dressed up. Or not dressed. Either way.”

“Thanks,” Herc said stupidly. He was still processing what Lafayette had said (hot guy thought he was hot? Hot guy thought he should be an underwear model? What?!) as Lafayette barrelled forward as though he hadn't said anything.

“I’m surprised you haven’t been recruited already. I know a couple of guys that are looking for your type... Unless you’re already with an agency?”

“Uh, no,” Herc admitted. “I don’t think I’d want to join the modeling industry anyway though.”

“Fair enough,” Lafayette dismissed. He didn’t seem bothered, but Herc immediately felt guilty.

“Thank you for the compliment though,” he added. Strangely, this comment was enough to make Lafayette laugh, throwing his head back and exposing the line of his neck (Herc didn’t stare at all).

“Oh, mon amour, that was not a compliment, that was stating objective facts,” Lafayette said heartily. His smile - previously bright and carefree - transformed into a leer that made Herc feel slightly too hot around the color. “A compliment would be telling you that I would give both my kidneys away to be bench-pressed by you.”

Oh. That… was definitely a compliment. Herc was genuinely worried that he was going to swoon. That was not professional, goddammit.

“Stop terrorizing the poor man, Laf,” Aaron interrupted, stepping out of the changing room. All thoughts related to bench-pressing and a certain flirty Frenchman flew out of the window upon sight of Aaron, in a shimmering suit that clung to his body in all the best ways possible. He looked ethereal. Herc had to close his eyes for a second because he was so genuinely taken back by the raw beauty of the man that stood in front of him.

“Mon cher, you’re so beautiful!” Lafayette wailed, throwing himself at Aaron. The height difference meant that his body was slumped over Aaron’s, the latter laughing as he stumbled backward against the sudden unexpected weight.

“Baby, you’re too heavy,” Aaron gasped, wrapping his arms around Lafayette’s torso anyway.

Oh. Right. They were both taken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS HELP I WANNA CHANGE THE TITLE BUT IDK WHAT TO????? 
> 
> anyway i've been posting every day for a week now (mostly lil burrcules drabbles, because yall know i'm a slut for some good old burrcules) and its all because yall send me asks and i just ??? love you guys, okay? i hope each and every one of you have a good day because you deserve it!! and i'm still taking requests, so hmu and send prompts + ships either from [this list](http://hhhercules-mulligan.tumblr.com/post/162544629568/writing-prompts), from another prompt post! my tumblr is [hhhercules-mulligan](http://www.hhhercules-mulligan.tumblr.com)


End file.
